


名流艳星

by kandy_luo



Series: 超蝙 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 和自己的性启蒙对象滚上床是一种什么样的体验？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 超蝙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878004
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

他全身赤裸，趴在奢华的深红色天鹅绒沙发上，丰满肉感的大腿舒展的伸开，柔软的皮草吝啬地遮住了最关键的部位，屁股是两瓣雪白膨胀的半圆，昭示着某种新鲜蓬勃的欲望，结实的背上散落着一些暧昧的暗粉色痕迹，对面的金发女模特穿着套皮革比基尼，两条长腿芭蕾舞伶般轻巧倨傲地搭在蔓延到地板的皮草上，带着介于挑衅与挑逗之间的微妙表情，用手指轻挑起男人的下巴。  
  
他的脑袋顺从地向后仰着，带着幻梦一般的神情。他眼角有一颗风情的痣，Clark听闻长在这个位置上的人多半耽于肉欲。他双目微阖，并没有看向女人，而是微侧过脸，与镜头外的Clark对视着，流淌的蜜与毒药的棕色眼睛，像慵懒名贵的波斯猫，又像暗处蛰伏的豹。  
  
这是张完美的照片，绝妙的光线与构图，不过，16岁少年汗津津的手指破坏了画面的美感，Clark抓住它，像抓着他青春期里突如其来高涨的情欲浪潮里唯一的浆。  
  
这张照片刊在《时尚摄影》杂志上，是他从同班同学Martin那得来的，那家伙热情的要将自己的女神介绍给无趣的小处男Clark。  
  
这是堪萨斯一个普通的初秋傍晚，凉风阵阵，Clark却感到体内热度不断上升。他迅速翻着书页，浏览杂志里其他衣着暴露的图片，姿态各异的性感女郎，甜美诱惑。然后，他确定了自己对Martin的女神并不感兴趣，让他感兴趣的是那个男人。  
  
他的身影又出现在最后几张内页里，他很漂亮，身体线条像古典雕塑一样美，年轻的脸蛋上写满矜贵与无辜，他站着也好，坐下也好，都带着一股不吝天性、慷慨展示自我的气质。有些照片里的他高高在上，仿佛遥不可及，有些照片里又放浪形骸，好似廉价娼妓。  
  
Clark飞快合上了杂志，塞到教科书中间，一股脑儿全塞进书包，“书借我一下”，天已经晚了，他得回家了。  
  
“当然”Martin意味深长地对着他挤眉弄眼，Clark并没有理会，他把手插进外套口袋，向着家的方向走去。他总是独自回家，因为他不想有人窥见他的秘密，而此刻他正急切地赶着回家，盼着晚上，独自与那个男人在卧室里的那一刻。  
  
Clark关上房门，脱下外套，打开杂志翻到那一页。他站在床边，右手拿着杂志，然后半闭上眼，左手轻拂过裤子前面，轻柔地触碰着性器，它立即就起了反应。他把照片举到面前，里面的美艳女郎摇身一变成了青涩少年，Clark想象着与男人共处一室的正是自己，让他傲慢懒散的眼神盯着自己肿胀的下体，因劳作留下薄茧的左手是他水润红软的双唇……就着这些湿漉漉的口水，Clark从身后进入了他，抓握揉捏那两个膨胀的半圆，直到卷曲的毛发贴紧入口，男人不禁呻吟出声，脸上显露出痛苦与极乐交织的迷醉神情……  
  
Clark听到Martha在厨房里叫他，该吃晚饭了。他把印着男人裸体的杂志塞到枕头底下，答应着母亲，稍等了一会儿，让自己平静下来。然后他打开房门，轻松地走向厨房。  
  
一小时之后，Clark与父母道过晚安，走回自己的卧室，他把床头灯调暗，卧室于是浸润在柔和的光线里。他放任自己钻进暖和的毯子里，但很快，他就把毯子推开，身体因热望而兴奋地微微发烫。  
  
Clark再也按捺不住，从枕头下抽出那本杂志，他看着男人，趴在那里，扬起头颅，眼睛微闭，左边的乳头挺立着，流畅优美的身形陷在柔软的暗灰色皮草里。除去他惊人的肉体，只剩在镜头外蔓延开来的无边黑暗。他的表情看起来高贵而不可侵犯，身体又如此开放而触手可及。Clark必须渴望他，他是他的。  
  
Clark躺回床上，凝视着自己闪闪发亮的性器像塔一样矗立在男人面前，在光泽的铜版纸上投下一道阴影。  
  
他握住自己上上下下地摩挲套弄着，他盯着男人完美的背部曲线，圆润饱满的屁股，还有两腿间那温暖潮湿的地方……Clark想象着自己缓慢地走向他，靠近他，进入他，占有他……事后，他坐起身来，用两张纸巾擦了擦自己，然后将纸巾揉成一团投进废纸篓。他合上杂志，把它塞进桌子上的书包里，小气鬼Martin只肯借给他一个晚上。  
  
Clark爬回毯子里，感到轻快而放松，他关了灯，一夜平静无梦。  
  
第二天，Clark试探着问Martin女郎身边的男人是谁。“某个籍籍无名的新人，或者爱出风头的富二代阔佬，谁知道呢”青春期男孩的视线里容不下潜在的竞争者，哪怕对方已经远远超越了他。  
  
那时Clark还太年轻，不知道如何善用Google的关键词联想搜索，后来发生的一系列变故也让他随之把这个惊鸿一瞥的漂亮男人抛之脑后。  
  
直到那天他跟同事去参加一个晚宴。“他是谁？”Clark盯着在铺天盖地的闪光灯下依旧保持着得体微笑的中年男人。他似乎是那种上帝的宠儿，他们仗着漂亮的脸庞和成熟的魅力取悦于人，从屡试不爽的感觉生出自信，而自信心又进而转为优雅风度。对于守在门口如狼似虎的媒体们，他的出现不啻功德无量的善举。  
  
“你不知道吗？Bruce Wayne！”同事用看外星人的眼神看他，Clark并没有注意到，因为男人正迈着不可一世的胜利步伐，不可阻挡的踏进他的心田。


	2. Chapter 2

Wayne穿着一套定制的深灰色西装，衬得他气度俊逸非凡，即使鬓角如雪，也同昔日一样光彩照人。远远望去，他会使人联想到时装橱窗里的那些玫瑰色的蜡人，穿着华服斜着身子骄矜作态，代表着理想的男性美。走近一看，却毫无卖弄姿色的印象，因为他身上的那种风流恣意乃是天性，与生俱在，仿佛发自肌肤。他随意的招呼着大家，态度谦和有礼，时刻保持着的优雅风度，一有机会就表露出来，毫不勉强，偶尔一句有分寸的玩笑话更是能博得满堂喝彩。他从Clark的身旁经过，合身的剪裁勾勒出曼妙的臀腰曲线，Clark一眼就看穿这位哥谭之子的屁股紧实得恰到好处，他几乎生气他身材总这么好，并且屁股总是这样挑衅。  
  
当然岁月还是不可避免的在他的身上留下一丝踪迹，他似乎比年轻时胖了些，磁性低沉的声音从那具丰腴的肉体中传来，这些疯狂的脂肪与细胞，巧妙地堆叠在一起，构成一个人的形状，原始粗野的生殖力，放纵的荷尔蒙，以一种近乎病态的方式繁衍，无知无觉的炫耀着不知廉耻的肉体。Clark简直有些害怕它随时都会炸裂开来、分崩离析，扩散，洒落到全体宾客头上。  
  
好在Clark担忧的事始终没发生，等到Wayne将那些名流贵妇打发得差不多，他终于见缝插针的找到了对话的机会。Clark还没有忘记自己此行的目的，他有些尖刻的质询哥谭国王对那只黑漆漆的蝙蝠义警的看法，却被Bruce不动声色的怼了回来，显然Wayne并不是同事告诉他的那种无脑草包。  
  
没有得到什么有效信息的记者先生准备打道回府，Clark不愿承认那是由于Bruce的轻慢态度而受挫的自尊心。如果故事到此结束，Clark也许还会偶尔想起他，Bruce的冷淡使他平静释然，在这个一如往常的夜晚，他不曾草率的被肉欲俘获，未曾得到的东西慰藉着他，并将藉此安然度过许多个其他的夜晚。  
  
然而后面的情节让他始料未及，Clark最后看了一眼在人群中谈笑风生的中年男人，放下手里装着香槟的高脚杯。也许是因为走得有些急，转过身的时候立刻跟个端着红酒的女人撞个满怀，他的新衬衫全毁了。  
  
“天呐！我很抱歉，先生”穿着银色亮片裙的女人浮夸地尖叫起来。“没关系，女士”Clark对着她笑笑，只想着赶紧离开这尴尬的境地才好。一群好奇探究的目光投向他们，显然这场骚动也吸引了Bruce的注意。他脱离人群向他们走来，笑容亲切得体“别担心，亲爱的，让我带这位Kent先生去清理一下”“你太贴心了，Bruce，没有你我不知道能怎么办！”女人的反应还是一如既往的浮夸。  
  
Bruce温热的手掌抓住了他的手腕，Clark无数次回头解读那种温暖，那是劫难蓄谋的开端，也是情欲最真实鲜活的萌动，然后有了一切因果关系。他一次次想起那只初次造访的手，连着温热的身躯，和缥缈馥郁的古龙水香气。他在折扣店买到的廉价化纤西服磨擦着昂贵的深灰羊毛面料，发出轻柔细腻的声音，既温馨又淫荡。  
  
“你不必如此，这些让侍者做就好了”当Bruce拿出那块绣着罗马体字母B的精巧手帕，亲力亲为的擦拭起他胸前的那片污渍时，Clark后知后觉的插嘴道。不是说他不享受这一刻的殊荣。“别动”Bruce不必要的提醒道“怎么说我也是东道主之一，至少让客人感觉宾至如归”  
  
他的胸前被水浸湿了一大块，男人挑挑眉，笑着道“身材不错，记者先生”Clark有些惊讶，他不知道这算是Wayne式的调情，还是纯粹只是一句玩笑话。不过话题远离那只黑漆漆的蝙蝠后，Bruce确实表现得比之前要温和得多。  
  
走出盥洗室时，一个有着深棕色卷发的女人上前跟Bruce搭话，她瞥了一眼身旁的Clark，显然没把这个土了吧唧的乡下小子放在眼里，温香软玉地靠上Wayne的肩“今晚去我那吗，Bruce？”  
  
“恐怕不行，亲爱的”Bruce把手搭上Clark的腰，从他的腰际缓缓滑过起伏的臀部，顺着沟壑往根底挺进“我要带Clark去车里拿替换衬衫，然后还要送他回家……”哥谭人的手指柔韧冰凉，滑行速度匀称，仿佛蛇爬行过山头，Clark感到一阵颤栗，手指所到之处随即泛起阵阵燥热的暖。  
  
女人全看明白了，她狠狠剜了Clark一眼，踩着10公分的高跟鞋咚咚咚的离开了。Clark也全看明白了，Wayne巧妙地绕了这么一大圈，就是为了早点从宴会上开溜，顺带摆脱一段已不想再续的露水姻缘。他可真是一件得心应手的好工具。  
  
果然如Clark所料，Wayne的车上并没有什么替换衬衫，听闻他住在大都会后，甚至想打发他自己打车回去，但是Clark坚持“让我这样去跟出租车司机玩湿身诱惑？”他才不要让可恶的哥谭佬如愿。  
  
没有办法，Bruce只能让他上车，跟自己去拿那件并不存在的替换衬衫。回到冰冷的现代化公寓，Bruce打开衣柜门，里面挂着一整排大同小异的名牌衬衫，“挑一件你喜欢的，然后离开”  
  
当Bruce湿漉漉的裹着浴巾从浴室里出来时，Clark正穿着他的衬衫悠闲的坐在沙发上摆弄手机。“你还在？”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Bruce旁若无人地剥除掉身上那块布料，毕竟这里是他的地盘。饱满的肉体像条壮硕的马林鱼在房间里游动，两瓣屁股由于相互的拼挤而微微上翘，耸立着，像孔雀开屏一样展现着那旺盛的生殖力和雄性气质。宽大的丝质睡袍谢幕般猛然垂落，像一张网，罩住了游戈的鱼。鱼游进了深水，睡衣涌起波浪，很快，就只看见男人圆润的屁股在轻薄的丝绸里隐约地滚动。  
  
Bruce把自己放进落地窗前的单人沙发里，就着那一方小几自斟自酌起来。窗外响起窸窣的响声，哥谭的夜又开始下雨了，雨点落在玻璃上的声音，像在空荡荡的地下广场，产生寂寞的响声，回弹下落，然后缓缓离去。  
  
Clark收起手机，自我辩解道“下雨了，我不想再毁掉这件新衬衫”他刚刚给同事发了条信息，叫他不要等他了，自己有事先走一步。反正同事们对于他在工作时间无缘无故地消失上一阵儿已经屡见不怪。Clark决心拿出点专业记者在外跑新闻的不要脸姿态，之前在口舌上吃的亏务必要在哥谭人的屁股上讨回来。  
  
雨点落在玻璃上，敲打出许多转瞬即逝的涟漪，谄媚温和地抚慰被它肆虐过的地方，然后融入到地下积水里，淹没不见……在这个难得的平静雨夜，蝙蝠侠暂时退居幕后，属于布鲁西宝贝的那部分开始蠢蠢欲动，其实他也不想让年轻人就此离去，只是还需要一点点推力，雨水恰到好处地落了下来。  
  
“浴室里有全新的洗漱用品”Bruce的目光依旧漫无目的地游移着，却放软了语气，率先妥协。  
  
“谢谢”Clark假模假样的道谢，从沙发中站了起来，挺起他精力充沛的高大身躯，不过他并没有急着向浴室走去，而是享受地伸了个懒腰，以几乎淫秽的方式暴露出一小截线条流畅、轮廓分明的腰腹。Bruce觉得喉咙一阵紧绷，偏甜的波特酒变得有些苦涩。  
  
Clark慢条斯理地解开刚扣上不久的衬衫衣扣，不急不缓的向着落地窗的方向走去，纯白的衬衫滑过他青春坚实的臂膀，轻飘飘地落到地板上，柔顺得像一袭重水。“天气有些闷热，你觉得呢”这无法抵抗的肉体，以充满智慧的比例分布于他的身上，现实版的阿多尼斯，在每一个举手投足之中，散发着神性与美的光辉。  
  
Bruce没有回答，他的呼吸变得粗重起来，脸上不由得泛起醉酒的薄红。Clark闻到了雨水独有的淡淡膻腥和一抹丰厚的雄性气味，味道能透露很多线索，他知道男人被唤醒了。  
  
Clark走到哥谭人的身边，尽管他身材可观，步履却轻盈得像鞋底是天鹅绒，仿佛他踩踏之处地毯全变成了雪。Bruce看见他在注视着自己，以纯粹的、毫不遮掩的欲望，透过湛蓝的虹膜，更显得奇异而不可抵挡。接近哥谭宝贝的人多少都带着点这样的想法，但这仍让他感到心惊，平日里那种游刃有余的姿态在这年轻的神邸面前失灵了。  
  
他转头看向别处，同时也瞥见了玻璃窗上的自己，突然间，他看见了Clark眼中自己的模样，一个疲惫但风韵犹存的中年男子，钢弦般紧绷的颈部肌肉。长年游走在黑暗边缘的义警生涯，这让他感觉自己有种内在的堕落潜能，渴望征服也渴望被征服，令人屏息，期待与之共同沉沦，他大胆地直视回去。  
  
Clark继续缓慢地、有条不紊地、引人遐思地拉开裤子拉链，他的嘴角噙着单纯的笑意，动作却故意粗鄙不文。热血再次涌上Bruce的脸，他居然被个毛头小子调戏了！年轻俊美的阿多尼斯继续着这场未经邀约的脱衣舞表演，他缓慢的地除掉了身上最后一小块布料，如同美食家剥去那些庸常绿叶，露出最鲜美惊艳的核心。没有什么能比这更色情的了。  
  
Bruce瞥了一眼年轻人天赋异禀的性器，不禁一阵颤抖，他为拐到这样一个极品上床而感到奇异的兴奋，同时又无法压抑对于自己作为花花公子放荡淫乱的那部分的嫌恶与厌倦。  
  
Clark并没有给他更多的纠结时间，他用手指轻挑起哥谭男人的下巴，不容抗拒地吻了他。玻璃杯被打翻在地，泄漏的红酒在白色羊绒地毯上浸润出血一样的脏污色泽……  
  
两张嘴紧紧地、深入地粘缠在一起，舌头动情地、翻来覆去地搅拌，享受对方唾液的温暖与湿润，Clark在男人的嘴里尝到了一点红酒的香甜气，淳朴的小镇男孩终于夙愿以偿。在Bruce喘息的间隙，Clark将手伸进了他早已门户大开的睡衣里，男人毫不抵抗地接受了这毫无尊重和体贴可言的爱抚与亵玩，在乳头被揉捏得肿胀发疼后，Clark扯开了那条纤细的系带，自此，他们终于坦诚相见，一丝不挂。  
  
“舔我，Bruce”Clark强硬的抓着男人的头发，把他往自己怒涨的下身压过去，语气理所当然得像一个撒娇讨饶的孩子。通常Bruce不给别人口交，但是鬼使神差的，他想尝尝男孩的味道，毕竟这根比他见过的所有家伙都要强壮漂亮。他索性跪了下去，好在厚实柔软的地毯接住了他饱经摧残的膝盖。  
  
Bruce尽力吞下男孩巨大的性器，口腔被这玩意撑得酸涩发麻，舌尖弥漫着雄性独有的麝香味，他努力地前后摆动脑袋，让Clark肏着他的嘴巴，进进出出带出许多黏腻的液体。他伸出一只手去照顾那些没有被吞进去的地方，同时另一只手向下抚慰着自己。Clark敏锐地踢开了他不安分的另一只手，并出言挑衅“那些姑娘们知道了该多伤心啊，她们的白马王子是个爱吃鸡巴的婊子”  
  
“滚开”哥谭人立刻推开了他，没人敢这么侮辱Bruce Wayne，至少没人敢当着他的面这样讲。男人弯腰捡起落在地上的睡衣草草穿上，站起身“别逼我把你赶出去”  
  
Clark一把抓住他正欲抽身而去的肩膀将其推到落地窗上，紧贴着冰冷的高清玻璃。Bruce居然一时挣脱不了，真不知道这小子哪来的蛮力。“你不会那么绝情，Bruce，我不正在给你想要的么”Bruce怒极反笑“你小子到底哪来的自信？”  
  
“虽然这么说很抱歉，但我真的很难不自信。”Clark露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，Bruce不会承认这让男孩看上去有点可爱。他不止是小镇男孩Clark，同时也是神之子kal，虽然这自信会让他在日后吃上一点小小的苦头“在你面前的可是未来普策利奖得主。”Bruce彻底被这奇特的冷幽默逗笑了“别把天赋浪费在这种不入流的桃色新闻上，年轻人。现在你能放开我了吗？”  
  
“不能。知道我要做什么吗，继续刚才没完成的事”说着，Clark再次吻了他，吮吸、舔舐，唇舌交缠，扑灭了哥谭人最后一点微小的抵抗。Bruce吞咽下Clark渡过来的唾液，下意识地吸吮口腔中的舌头，在他几乎要窒息时，Clark才放开了他，温热的鼻息喷洒在他的脖子上“别碰你自己，Bruce，我要看你被我操射”  
  
Bruce哼了一声，不置可否，Clark舔吻着他的脖子，重新剥掉了他的睡衣。Clark扣住他的腰，让男人向后仰身，冰凉的玻璃激起一阵不受控制的颤栗，Clark顺着他赤裸的健壮胸膛一路吻着，轻柔的舔弄那些沟壑与伤痕，男人的脸庞逐渐松弛，仿佛正在遗忘自己，被丝网状的情欲覆盖缠绕。  
  
“为什么有这么多伤，Bruce？”这个床笫间难以回避的问题唤回了他的一点神智。在这些虬结的瘢痕和血管之间，纠缠着他充满风暴的悲情人生中那些消逝的记忆，有如破损地图上的线条。直觉告诉Clark眼前的这个男人不止是别人口中的花花公子，也不止是他年少时唯一向往的性感符号。如果说肉体是灵魂的神殿，那么Bruce几乎接近于凡人所能达到的极限，在这繁荣蓬勃又伤痕累累的殿堂底下，还有一些不为人知的、更深刻的东西，Clark想要了解。蜜糖色的眼睛眨了眨，雾一样的脸庞浮上迷醉诱惑的神情“你很介意吗？也许你找错人了，男孩，毕竟我已不再年轻。”他又是这样，虚与委蛇、避重就轻。  
  
Bruce并不知道自己是如何巧妙地贯穿了Clark的人生，Clark熟悉这具躯体的每一寸肌肤，每一条纹路，在那些躁动难眠的夜里反复描摹——纵使不知道它的主人姓甚名谁。对于他来说，男孩只不过是个刚认识的陌生人。  
  
Clark没有再追问下去，他顺着男人的话回应“青春的肉体真的一点也不稀罕，这些岁月留下的沟壑、斑驳，是我不曾经受的厚重，反而让我更加向往与珍视。我爱你，Bruce，不要温和的走进那良夜，不要被黑暗吞没了……”这并非完全是漂亮的奉承话，Clark是真的这么想的，也许这就是他爱上比他年长的Bruce的原因之一。  
  
等等，他刚刚说了“爱”这个字吗？一种不明的诡异氛围突然让周围燥热的空气冷却了下来，它来到Clark身上，像浪潮一样流过他的身体，随即感到一阵不安的冷颤，这是爱吗？爱能否穿过肉欲直抵灵魂？一个单薄的人像能向他揭示真爱的秘密，让他痛饮人生欢娱的香醇琼浆？  
  
“文采不错，大记者”显然，老练的Bruce Wayne毫不在意他这句头脑发热无缘无故的表白。“不过我已经老得没资格和你谈论爱情。许多爱是悲剧性的、无出路的，在爱的同时也制造暴力，纯粹的爱欲是一种奴役。”他完美掌握了和情人们说话的技巧，这个年纪的男人，在这方面几乎不可能有破绽。Bruce调笑着地抓住Clark触感极好的屁股，贴紧他的身体“你准备好被我奴役了吗，我的孩子？”  
  
Clark以为自己会由于一时情热和言语上的失误而毁了这个夜晚，不过Bruce的几句话又将气氛调转回了一夜情该有的样子。  
  
“我从不逃避什么，包括爱欲带来的奴役。”Clark虽然不忿，但还是顺势给自己找个台阶下“不过，我怎么成了你的孩子？”他只是个遥远星球的遗孤。“你准备好被我操射了吗，daddy？”他贴近年长者亲密地耳语道。  
“啊～”男人几乎是从喉咙里发出一声绝望的呜咽，打破常规的淫邪带来了巨大的快感，使他感到绵延不绝的极乐欢愉。他被他的“孩子”打屁股，毫无尊严地在落地窗上射得一塌糊涂……看来明天要被阿福骂了。  
  
Clark及时接住了他瘫软的身体，把他放到豪华结实的大床上，像放下一大捆厚硕的灿烂百合。然后，埋首于花丛中，仔细嗅着芳香，用身体密实地覆盖住它们，随即奏响壮烈的第二乐章。Bruce不得不钦佩起年轻人的好体力，结实的身板拱起来，塌下去，在狭窄的入口进进出出，所有感官狂蜂乱蝶似的一起炸响。  
  
“我不是你那些面目模糊的亲爱的，叫我的名字，Bruce。”他勉力配合着男孩，努力扮演好第二乐手的角色“Clark，Clark，Clark…”他们水乳交融、琴瑟和鸣，Bruce却觉得喉头一阵苦涩，只能双目闭阖，放松肌肉，任凭松软的床垫在他们身下不停起伏，卷入于彼此奏响的优美旋律中……直到他这位演奏者率先不支，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁、精疲力竭地谢幕。  
  
很久后才有了点人声，他们是这出淫逸剧目唯二的演员与观众，汗津津地坐在大厅里，默然欣赏着彼此的艺术才华。Bruce把灯光调亮了一些，Clark却不肯离开他去洗浴，他把头枕在哥谭人饱满丰润的胸膛上，倾听那个强健规律的心跳声。  
  
“告诉我吧”  
“什么”  
“你一生的故事”   
“下一次，Clark”  
  
只是彼时的他们都没有料到，下一次真正无所保留、坦诚相对的时刻是在战场上。决定与毁灭日同归于尽的那一刻，Clark非常不合时宜的想起Bruce的衬衫还没还回去。不过他有一柜子这样的衬衫，想必已经不在乎了吧。  
  
就像那句轻飘飘的我爱你。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
没有多少人知道死而复生的人间之神脱下制服后其实是个网瘾青年，Clark又在摆弄他的手机了，带着闪瞎人眼的明亮笑容。  
  
Bruce着实有些好奇他的小男友每天都在看些什么奇奇怪怪的内容，这次终于忍不住凑过去瞄了一眼。瞄完不禁倒吸一口气“你知道这里面的任何一张照片泄露出去都足以引起一场震惊全美的性丑闻吧？”  
  
“我不知道早已声名狼藉的Wayne先生还在乎这个？”  
“好歹为超人的名声考虑一下”  
“你在关心我吗，Bruce？”  
“……”  
“没关系，我也爱你，B ”


End file.
